User blog:Kirokonnai-Senpai/Why I Quit Create--Your Questions Answered
DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT H8ING ON DISNEY CRE8 INTENTIONALLY, JUST GETTING THAT OUT THERE. I'M ONLY ANSWERING AN FAQ. Many people have 8een asking me why I quit Disney Cre8 in Octo8er of 2013. (Yes, I know it was closed down, 8ut I wanted to get this frequently asked question finally answered 8ecause people in Live! Chat kept asking me, and it had become an annoyance to type all of this repeatedly. Next time you ask me on Live! Chat, I'm going to send you the link to this page. Definitely.) So, here's the answer to this mass question. First off, these are things I just h8ed about Cre8 from the start, and gradually going into issues that appeared over time. And yes, I will admit...I had pretty high expectations for Cre8, which was a huge mistake. * My issues with the painters in general ** 8efore tablet *** Okay, now when I started Cre8, I expected it to be a very smooth, non-laggy, amazing program 8ased on what I'd heard and the art I'd seen, 8ut once I got into the painters, it had a lot of lag. *** I've definitely always disliked the fact that your shading appears way more prominent in the stamps painter. *** When you try to draw a sharp corner, it always drags, and you end up with a more rounded corner, so you have to make two lines. That definitely always got on my last nerve. ** After tablet *** I don't know if this happens to all of you Wacom 8amboo Splash users, but it definitely happened to me. When I press down at first and drag my pen to make a line, it doesn't start the line until a few centimeters away, and the beginning of the line was straight, no matter how much I curved the line. In order for me to take this away, I'd had to hold down the pen at the start of the line and w8 until this grayish-silver line circled around my cursor and went away, then I could start my line and it would 8e perfectly smooth. This, although, 8ecame tedious after a while 8ecause 1) If I were trying to draw a fast line and couldn't achieve the "fast line" look any other way than drawing it fast, than it was simply impossible, and 2) It just flat out took so long. This resulted in me just hovering the pen over the tablet and holding down the mouse button to draw the line so this didn't happen, 8ut this made my lines extremely shaky looking. *** Sadly, after using my tablet for a few days, I realised that Disney Cre8 had no pen pressure feature, leaving my art extremely choppy-looking, and that was definitely a disadvantage of using Cre8 rather than another offline software. *** After time passed, around the end of 2013, Disney Cre8 started going through all kinds of glitches, and I, like many other artists, put a stamp in the corner of my artwork. Due to these glitches, stamps ceased to appear, which was definitely a disgrace. This resulted in my artwork 8eing open to thieves, not watermarked at all, and of course, this is never good. ** My issues with the interface in general *** Sometimes, when I'd go to log in, my creations, stars, and fans wouldn't show up unless I refreshed the page three or four times at the very least. *** When I'd try to gift a piece of artwork, the gift didn't ever show up immediately, leaving me unsure if it actually went through or not, and sometimes that would result in me using up my d-points faster because I'd have gifted the artwork more than once. *** I know for a fact every other artist went through this problem as well. More than half of the time, my news didn't show up, and it said, "Welcome to Cre8, Guest!" *** When I'd favourite artwork, sometimes it would automatically un-favourite it. **My issues with the approval process *** Disney Cre8 rarely approves on weekends, and sometimes weekends are my only time to draw, so I had a huge lot of creations that never published. *** When I'd comment on artwork, and my comment would have something rel8ed to time, for example, one time, I remember that I commented, "I'm not out yet, 8ut I get out of school tomorrow!", and this said comment didn't get released to the public until a long time after I'd gotten out of school, leaving people thinking I'd be getting out of school the day after that, when I was already out anyway. ** My issues with the community *** Most of the art 8y September 2013 was all mashups, MLP, and PPGs. I'd missed the good old days when we had OSC's, manga, and wolves. That's one reason why I quit MLP and PPG and my main styles now are OSC, manga, and wolves, of course. *** There's lots of 8ad art on the front page. I don't know why. So yeah, that's why I left Cre8. I hope this answers all of your questions and stuff!!!!!!!! Kirokonnai (talk) 5:39, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts